A Close Shave for Duck
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Duck is chased by freight cars, which leads to him crashing into a barber shop.


**Another request from tate310, this time it's the classic "A Close Shave for Duck" from Season 2. Enjoy and comment.**

Duck, the Great Western engine, puffed sadly into Edward's station.

"It isn't fair!" he complained. "Diesel has been lying about me! Yesterday, he told Sir Topham Hatt that I didn't get the goods to the station on time, and now he and all the other engines are very cross."

Edward smiled.

"No they aren't, and Sir Topham Hatt isn't either! Wait and see! In the meantime, why don't you help me with these cars?"

Duck felt much better working with Edward. The cars they were pulling were silly, heavy and noisy, so Edward and Duck worked hard all afternoon, pushing and pulling the cars.

At last, they reached the top of the hill.

"Goodbye Edward!" whistled Duck and crossed over to the other line. But what he didn't know, was that the cars broke away and were now following right behind him.

Duck loved coasting down the hill, with the wind blowing in his face. Suddenly, they heard a conductor's warning whistle! Duck turned back, and saw that the silly cars were chasing after him!"

"Hurrah, hurrah, hurrah!" laughed the cars. "We've broken away, we've broken away! Chase him, bump him, throw him off the rails!"

"Hurry up Duck!" called the driver. "They're getting even closer!"

They raced through Edward's station at warp speed. Just then, the cars attached themselves to Duck, and started taking control.

"Go faster, go faster!" called the cars.

The driver was gaining control.

"Another mile, and we'll have those cars gone for sure!"

Meanwhile, James started to pull out of the station with some coaches full of passengers, but he had to stop at the water tower because his water tank was almost empty. He didn't notice that Duck was nearing the station. Any minute now, there could be a crash!

Duck put every ounce of strength against the cars.

"It's no use!" Duck groaned. "We're going to crash!" He shut his eyes, hoping for the worst.

But Duck managed to veer into a siding.

"Phew!" said Duck

They didn't know that at the end of the siding was a barber shop. As they approached the end of the siding, Duck became nervous.

Then, they saw the barber shop. The barber was shaving a customer, but didn't realize that Duck was about to crash.

Duck's driver applied the brakes, but the cars forced Duck to crash right into the barber shop!

The silly cars knocked Duck's driver off the van right after he applied the brakes, leaving him far behind. The silly cars were feeling very pleased with themselves.

"Beg pardon sir!" gasped Duck. "Excuse my intrusion!"

"No I won't!" yelled the barber. "Look at what you've done to my shop. Worse of all, you've frightened my customers! I'll show you!"

The barber lathered Duck's face all over with shaving cream. Poor Duck was upset.

Thomas arrived with the breakdown train to the scent of the accident, bringing Sir Topham Hatt with him.

"Is this your engine?!" fumed the barber.

"Yes it is." said Sir Topham Hatt calmly.

Duck became nervous. Would Sir Topham Hatt be cross with him?

"We'll gladly repair the damage." continued Sir Topham Hatt. "But you must know that this engine prevented a very serious accident from occurring with one of my other engines. It was a rather close shave.

"I should have known better." said the barber. "I should have known you were a really useful engine. Then he filled a basin with water to rinse Duck's face. Sir Topham Hatt turned to Duck.

"You were very brave!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "I'm very proud of you!"

Sir Topham Hatt watched as Thomas lifted Duck onto the breakdown van. Then, he had more news for Duck.

"When you are washed and mended, you are coming home!"

"Home sir? Do you mean the yard?"

"Of course!"

"But everyone hates me there. They like Diesel better."

"I have sent Diesel to a special place where they'll teach him to be a kind, respectful engine. The engines are sorry and want you back.

A few days later, Duck arrived back in the sheds. A crowd of people had gathered. Everyone gave him a rousing welcome. Duck was very proud of himself, and he was also proud to be no other than Duck, the Great Western engine.


End file.
